Caged Mockingjay
by J.C. Conner
Summary: "We was tortured by the Capital." says Peeta. I took a deep breath. "Yes." AU Mockingjay- After the arena was blown up, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark was taken by the Capital where they both endure physical and emotional torture.
1. Explosion

**Katniss**

My hair stands on the end and the lighting strikes the tree.

A lash of white runs up the wire, and for just a moment, the dome burst into a dazzling blue light. I'm thrown backwards, body useless, paralyzed, eyes frozen wide, as feathery bits of matter rain down on me. I can't reach Peeta. I can't even reach my pearl. My eyes strain to capture one last image of beauty to take with me.

Right before the explosions begin, I find a star.

Everything seems to erupt at once. The earth explodes into showers of dirt and planet matter. Trees burst into flames. Even the sky's being bombed until I realize the Gamemakers are shooting off fireworks up there, while the real destruction occurs on the ground. Just in case it's not enough fun watching the obliteration of the arena and the remaining tributes. Or perhaps to illuminate our gory ends.

Will they let anyone survive? Will there be a victor of the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games? Maybe not. After all, what is this Quarter Quell but…what was it President Snow read from the card?

_"…a reminder to the rebels that even that the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capital…"_

Not even the strongest of the strongest will triumph. Perhaps they never intended to have a victor in these Games at all. Or perhaps my final act of rebellion forced their hand.

_I'm sorry, Peeta, _I think. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you. _Save him? More likely I stole his last chance at life, condemned him, by destroying the force field. Maybe, if we played by the rules, they might have let him live.

The claw drops from the underside until it's directly overhead. The metal talons slide under me. I want to scream, run, smash my way out of it but I'm frozen, helpless to do anything but fervently hope I'll die before I reach the shadowy figures awaiting me above. They had not spared my life to crown me victor but to make my death slow and public as possible.

**Peeta **

"Katniss!" I called, hoping she could hear me or be, for my sake, alive. No answer. I panic. "Katniss."

My voice was filled with panic and terror. When I heard a struggle down below, I ditched Finnick to see what was going on, my concern for Katniss. I nearly chocked when I saw a small pool of blood along with Johanna, Brutus, and Enobaria voices off in a distance. I tried to run but my damn injured leg prevented this.

"Peeta!" I heard her screamed out. "Peeta! I'm here! Peeta!"

I felt relief rush over me but was quickly replaced with terror. She is trying to lead whoever is left to her direction. I can't let her do that. If she dies I have nothing to live for. This would be all for nothing. Katniss has to survive.

I took off running as much as it pained my leg. I heard two cannons sound off.

"Katniss!" I howled for her. I waited for answer but it never came. 'She's still alive.' I tell myself. 'That wasn't her death cannon.'

Another two sound off. My knees were so close to failing but I forced myself to keep going. I watched as lighting strikes a tree and the dome burst into a dazzling blue light as I was thrown backwards.


	2. Captured

**Katniss**

When I swim back into semi consciousness, I can feel I'm lying on a padded table. There's the pinching sensation of tubes in my left arm. They are trying to keep me alive because, if I slide quietly, privately into death, it will be a victory. I'm still large unable to move, open my eyelids, raise my head. But my right arm has regained a little motion. It flops across my body, feeling like a flipper, no, something less animated, like a club. I have no real motor coordination, no proof that I even still have fingers. Yet I manage to swing my arm around until I rip the tubes out. A beeping goes off but I can't stay awake to find out whom it will summon.

The next time I surface, my hands are tied down to the table, the tubes back in my arm. I can open my eyes and lift my head slightly, through. I'm in a large room with low ceilings and a silvery light. There are two rows of beds facing each other. I can hear the breathing of what I assume are my fellow victors. Directly across from me I see Peeta hooked up to about ten different machines. _Just let us die! _I wanted to scream. _Leave Peeta alone! Take me! Let him live! _I can't believe I this happen. Prim, Gale, my mom, everyone else I care about I failed them.

My nose registers a conflicting smell of blood and roses. I could only hear his approaching footsteps. My heart monitor was going off as I could only stare into the snake eyes of President Snow. He looks down at me, shaking his head and waving his fragile ring finger. I was paralyzed and he knew this, the helpless prey at the mercy of this silent venomous viper. The overwhelming smell of the roses and blood was causing me to have a severe gag reflex. I think that my face shows this reaction because I felt his cold finger grasping my hair and brings my face close to his. Our faces were only a few inches from each other as if he was going to give me a first date kiss. Maybe he will.

"The strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capital…" Snow whispers as he slams my head hard onto the table and I go into unconsciousness.

**Peeta**

I woke up to echoing sounds of something being slammed into metal. My eyes was somewhat blur as I look around. Dozens of tubes with a rainbow of liquids was hooked to my body. I groan in discomfort. The last thing I remember was being thrown back like a rag doll after the arena blew up. I don't know how but I believe that Beetee could have something to do with it since those from District 3 are skilled with technology. Then I get the sudden smell of blood and roses mixed together as my nose wrinkles.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Mr. Mellark." Says President Snow as he leans his head forward to me. "But if you're looking for Miss Everdeen, I'm sorry but she just went back to sleep."

I look past him to see Katniss, lying there with blood slowly dripping from her hair. She was tied to the metal bed. I could tell that she was naked under the thin sheets because of her erect nipples. I glared at Snow.

"What did you do to her?" I demand, unable to move any part of my body except for my fingers.

"Well my dear son," he begins, clearing his throat. "That question is not what I did to her but what am I going to do to the two of you if I don't hear want I want to hear."

A direct threat to Katniss boils the blood in my veins. What does he want to know? How I vow to protect Katniss? Besides I doubt me or Katniss has the information Snow wants. The only information he could want is to why we would team up with other victors. I wonder does Snow know I am a pretty good damn liar and fighter.

"Like I would tell you." I spat, smirking a bit.

Snow gave a low dry chuckle. "I'm going to give you the same advice I told Katniss before your Victory Tour. It would be a lot simpler if we didn't ever lie to each other." His cold eyes stares into mines. "Save much time. Don't you agree?"

I bite on my lower lip hard to prevent anything foul and sarcastic to leave my mouth. I hesitate for a few seconds before answering in a controlled tone. "Yes, I think we can agree on that."

Snow smiles at me and I felt disgusted. "Okay now that we're on the same page, tell me a little secret, whose idea was it to team up with the other tributes? You or Katniss?"

I shook my head. "Neither. Our mentor Haymitch told us too. All of this is his idea in the beginning."

Snow's jaw clenched together at the mention of Haymitch. "That drunken fool?" Haymitch was a complete alcoholic but not a fool, at least to my knowledge. Then I caught a smile form upon his tight white skin. "I'm sure you saw his Hunger Games tape, am I correct?"

"Yes," I said, a little suspicious of what he was getting at. When the games came down to Haymitch and another tribute, the girl threw her weapon at him, leaving the two of them without weapons. However, the force field sent the weapon back at her, killing her, leaving Haymitch the victor.

"You seen how he won his Games?" said Snow. "Did he tell what happened two weeks after that little show of his?"

"No." I said. Haymitch kind-of mentioned that they didn't leave his act of rebellion unpunished but I'm about to find out what.

"Well, I told some friends from mine to pay his mother, younger brother and girlfriend in District 12," said Snow. "And well let's just say he knew who was running the show."

My eyes widen. He killed Haymitch's family.

"And that's how you know the drunken Haymitch today." Informs Snow. "As if losing his family wasn't torture enough but also having to watch kids from his district that _he _is responsible for, dying because he can't be sober for 5 seconds if his life depends on it."

"That's not his fault!" I shout in Haymitch defense, feeling the anger in my tone. "He's not the not the one slaughtering children for entertainment! You are!"

Snow tilts his head to the left, in amusement to my outburst. "Guess you're not the sweet baker's son or 'Lover boy' Panem knows."

I hear the door opens and watch as two Peacekeepers begins to roll Katniss metal bed out of here.

"Where are you taking her?" I demanded, now struggling. Suddenly I felt very sluggish and my vision blurry.

Snow smiles. And before I slip away from this world I heard him whispering in a mocking tone. "She's fine…. for now."


	3. From Nightmare to Worst Reality

Katniss

I knew I was dreaming when I first realize that it was raining cold and hard and I was staring at the Mellark bakery. Indeed I was dreaming, Prim's muddy baby clothes in my hand, the rain's icy fingers running down my back, and the smell of fresh bread from the oven. I was so tired and hungry that I fell to my knees, praying for death to come already.

I was having a flashback to the day Peeta gave me the bread.

I heard the chatter in the bakery. Peeta and his mom were arguing as I recall and then came the blow. Then came another blow. I frowned. I never heard the swooshing walking towards me in the mud. Something was wrong. It was too silent. I don't want force it was but soon I found myself running inside the bakery.

"Peeta!" I rasped out as I pushed the door. I stood there. Peeta was lying in a pool of blood. I couldn't move. I heard a familiar laughter.

Cato. He looks over at Peeta with the sword in his hand. I yelled out as I felt a hot pain in my back. I was then pushed onto floor next to Peeta's lifeless body. I rolled over to my back; my breathing was hard and slow. Clove looks down at me.

"Aww," she taunts her lips curling into a sadistic smile. "Guess lover boy isn't going to help you this time 12."

And that's when I saw the blade in fast motion makes its into my heart.

I jerk myself awake as I felt icy cold water being thrown onto my body. Looking around, I was in a cold steel room with no windows. The only entry was the door my body was facing. I glanced down to see I was stripped of all clothing, not even underwear. My wrist was in unbearable pain because I'm hanging by them with the tightly locked chain cuffs.

The Peacekeeper looks at me. I glared back.

"What?" I growled.

He didn't answer me. I rolled my eyes. I looked over to my left, my eyes widen as I stare at a table with sharp silver instruments line up. I let out a shaky breath. I heard a woman screaming which made me jump. Then I realize whom the screaming belongs to.

Johanna.

Who else have the Capitol taken from the arena? I feebly attempted to struggle or at least break out of my chain cuffs but it was useless. My attempts only made it worst for my wrist and I cried out in pain.

Johanna screams echoes thought my cell.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled out.

Her screams seem to increase like someone turning up their TV to maximum volume. I wanted more than to curl up and cover up my ears like I did in the Quarter Quell with the Jabberjays.

Only I wasn't in the arena. And this won't go on for an hour.

Tick tock.


	4. Weeks of Hell

They decided to place me in a hospital gown. I was much relived because that means Snow won't degrade me. At least for now. I only been tortured psychologically with the sounds of Johanna's screaming and lack of time.

Peacekeepers visit me at least every 3 hours, cracking whip against my back as I faced the wall with hand-cuff. The pain seem to last for hours at a time even thought it was just mere minutes. After they are done abusing me, a healer comes in to put some type of medication creme on my back and then leaves. It somewhat gives off a burning sensation and then cools down. I guess Snow doesn't want me to be too damaged or this is his sick version of physically torture. However, I am allow to use the bathroom but the thing is they bring me a bedpan and drop it in the middle of the floor and having no choice but to squat down and urinate or have a bowel movement.

I don't know how long I been here.

I don't know if my family and friends are okay.

I don't know if Peeta is okay.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting near the corner of the floor, still hand-cuffed staring into the wall. I haven't heard Johanna's screaming in a long time so either they killed her or decide they are not in the mood to torture her.<p>

All I do now is just sit and wait. I day dream about Peeta's paintings and him baking in his parents' shop. I think of Prim milking Lady. Gale and I hunting in the woods. My mother helping others. My father singing and the mockingjays listening to him.

My cell door creaks open, bringing my out of my day dreams. I know who it is. The scent of genetically engineered rose and blood invades my nose and I instantly gulp. I turn my head to see President Snow standing in the doorway with two Peacekeepers. I felt my heart beating fast against my ribcage. What is he going to do? Whip me himself? Get a personal view of my torture and humiliation?

"Hello Ms. Everdeen." he spoke.

"President Snow." I said in a low voice.

"Remember our little chat before the Victory Tour?" he asks as he approaches me. I nod. "Good. Now let's get straight to the point. I guess you're wondering about your family?"

"Y-Yes." I said. I tried my best not to sound desperate.

"Yes what?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes I am wondering about my family."

Snow turns his head and motions the two Peacekeepers to come inside. I noticed that one of the Peacekeepers pushing in a chair with bounds for wrist and ankles. Soon was being hoisted up into the chair by my wrist and I cried out in pain. One Peacekeeper push me into the chair as the other one had me strap into the chair.

Digging into his pocket, Snow pulls out what appears to be a small hologram projector and place it gently at the floor.

"You know...I thought you did cared about your family, especially your sister...Primrose." he said, coughing into his arm. "..after all you DID volunteer to take her place in the 74th Hunger Games. Or was it for the glory? Or an simple act like with you and Mr. Mellark..."

"Don't you hurt my sister!" I shout at him, which earn a hard slap in the face from one of the Peacekeepers. I tasted blood on my tongue.

"It's a bit late for that..." He whispers into my ear.

My eyes widen and felt my heart sink into my stomach. "W-Wha?"

"After your stunt in the Games...hovercrafts flew over District 12 and..." He stops in mid-sentence as the hologram on the floor projects images of District 12. Suddenly Capitol planes appears from the gray dust sky and began to drop bombs. People were screaming and yelling. I was beyond horrified. I watch as flames consuming houses and stores, burning as the sky is filled with black smoke. I heard this awful agony scream and soon I saw people burning like human torches. The fire turning their skin into blurt ash. I quickly turned away and shut my eyes.

"STOP!" I screamed.

But President Snow was no man of mercy. He grab my chin and forced me to watch all those people suffer.

"Look at what you done Katniss." He hiss. "Look at what your act of defiance caused you? It's all your fault, Mockingjay. You are responsible for the death of your entire District."

Warm tears pour down my face. He was right. It was my fault. I caused the death of everyone in District 12. My mom, Prim, Gale, Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Posy, Greasy Sae and everyone else. I couldn't protect them. I let them die like I let Rue die.

"And to think, they left there faith into the hands of a mere child." Snow spat before walking away with the Peacekeepers and shutting my door.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta<strong>

A month. I have been held hostage by the Captiol for a month. They kept me in a small cold cell next to Johanna. Everyday I would be pounding against my cell wall, screaming at them to stop torturing her. I haven't heard about Katniss and I'm somewhat worried. I knew they wouldn't kill her right away but I'm scared of what they are hurting with and for how long.

I'm in shackles, both wrist and ankles when the Peacekeeper comes in with a whip. I have gotten used to them by now. The pain now seems dull. I think my back has nerve damage. However he doesn't used the whip on me. Instead he gets me up onto my feet and escorts me out. The brightness of the hallway lights blinds me for a moment as my eyes adjust to the lighting. They walk me down the hallway for 5 minutes before stopping at a door. The Peacekeeper opens it and pushes me inside.

The room was a bit bigger than my cell but still the same. I heard something flying above me. Looking up I saw a Jabberjay. It looks at me before its beak open wide letting out a female human scream. It was Katniss crying out my name.

_This isn't real. It's a illusion._ I think.

But it can't be illusion. As far as I know, Katniss is here with me in the Captiol. I wanted to cover my ears but I can't. Guilt over whelmed me mixing with anger.

"Let her go Snow!" I yelled. "She doesn't know anything! I don't know anything!"

Then I heard screams of my parents and older brothers. I fell onto my knees, gritting my teeth and slamming my fist into the floor. "Why are you doing this?!"

All I could think is how sorry I am.

To my family.

To Katniss.


End file.
